1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a heat exchanger and method for fabricating the heat exchanger, and more particularly to a heat exchanger having a plurality of fins and method for fabricating the heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat dissipation module for a cabinet server often uses air-cooling heat dissipation mode. The operation of air-cooling heat dissipation is to set heat dissipation fins on various heat sources and to set corresponding heat dissipation fans in the casing of the cabinet server. The heat convection forced by the heat dissipation fans can dissipate heat generated by the heat sources. In this heat dissipation manner, the environmental temperature of the casing is very high because after the airflow brought by the heat dissipation fans takes way heat, the environmental temperature will be increased. Therefore, during the heat dissipation for the cabinet server, the directions for dissipating heat needed to be uniformed so that a cold channel and a hot channel are formed to control the environmental temperature. If environmental temperature of equipment room is not well controlled, it is very difficult to decrease the temperature of the cabinet server. With area of the equipment room getting larger, the density of servers is getting much greater. The design and management of environmental temperature, cold channel and hot channel become increasingly complicated.
The liquid-cooling heat dissipation module provides another manner for dissipating heat. The liquid-cooling heat dissipation module does not use air to decrease temperature, and thus it will not have the shortcomings of the air-cooling heat dissipation. The liquid-cooling heat dissipation module comprises a cooling device and a cooling pipe connecting the cooling device. The cooling device and the cooling pipe are disposed on the cabinet. The cooling pipe is connected to a heat exchanger for a heat source. The heat exchanger has a chamber, in which a plurality of heat dissipation fins are set. Multiple passages are formed between these fins. The cooling liquid provided by the cooling device flows to the heat exchanger through the cooling pipe, and flows through the passages in the heat exchanger. The cooling liquid performs heat exchange with the fins when flowing through the passages. In this manner, the heat absorbed by the fins can be taken away by the cooling liquid.
However, when cutting the upper margin of these fins, cutting waste is easily filled in the passages. Furthermore, part of the cooling liquid will gasify to be smaller bubbles. It is difficult to get rid of these bubbles if the cutting waste is filled in the passages. In other words, the cutting waste filled in the passages may block the cooling liquid flowing and thus influences the heat dissipation efficiency.